


ART: Them and Us

by LFB72



Series: ART:  MERLIN GIFTS [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Government Agencies, Magic-Users, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a modern magic purge AU: Uther, Arthur and Leon on the one side, and Merlin, Gwen, Gwaine and Morgana on the other, Merlin is the leader of the Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Them and Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicGirl41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirl41/gifts).



> This was for MagicGirl41 who is writing a modern AU with magic.

[](https://imgur.com/sEIC84G) [](https://imgur.com/IcvZOIq)


End file.
